harvaenafandomcom-20200215-history
Races
There are many different races in Harvaena during the present era. Most of the races are not natural races, and therefore have evoloved from other strands of species. Elves There are several different strands of elf. All elves have squiggly lines that wrap around their ceeks. These lines have more tone later in life and expand with age. Tree elves are the most common, found in many forests of the world of Harvaena. Because of their love for plants and animals, they eat no meat (some exceptions can be found from tribe to tribe) and they love and obsess over the color green. Tree elves are sometimes called "fair folk." Naturally, they are great swordsmiths and their enchanted swords are very powerful. Most Tree Elves focus on botony. Their average lifespan is 6000-8000 years. Midnight Elves are the darker version of elf and are found naturally in the spires of the Yakae Maira, far from the mainland of Harvaena. They are as beautiful as typical tree elves but they have sharp teeth and have mastered necromancy and sorcery. Their skin is dark and they have red markings on their face. They take pleasure in torture and usually torture other races for fun. They are very intelligent and can usually sense very specific things about the environment they're in (atomospheric pressure, misc). They are one of the only races that have mastered the ability to predict the weather (with the exception of the Astral Elves). Most take to piracy and rule the Marrsaer Ocean. Their average lifespan is 5000-7000 years. Astral Elves are also called Children of the Midnight Sun or Moon Elves. They are direct descendants of the Idvalu which were most powerful Elven tribe of the pre-age. As the Idvalu, they originally practiced dark magic. However, they've slowly grown more fond of the light through their belief in the Eyanuu. They are the only race to truely understand astronomy. They are night hunters and they have pale skin and gold or blue facial markings. Unlike most elves, they do eat meat and have a much shorter life. Moon elves keep their prisoners greedily and lock them up very tight. Their average lifespan is 1000-2000 years. Faeng Elves are also known simply as Mountain Elves. They are inhabitants of the western area of the Faeng Mountains. They are masters of cutting stone and gems with precision. They usually create mountainside terrace dwelling and ususally weild long self-crafted spears or halberds. Their skin and facial markings differ greatly from each elf. Mountain elves ''hate ''to live underground but venture into their self-made mines to gather ore and gems often. They aren't as tall as the common Tree Elf and usually are more muscular. Their average lifespan is 4000-6000 years. Pearl Elves, also known as the Nearu, are the primary inhabitants of Daräbaen. They have an obsession with the ocean and live in oceanside cities and underwater biomes on and in the Frogoral Ocean. Evolved to have gills, they can spend extended amounts of time underneath the ocean while also having the lung capacity to breath above water as well. Their cities are reminiscant of coral designs and their diets are primarily sea vegitation. Their average lifespan is 6000-8000 years. Mirelians are the most different elf subspecies in Harvaena. They are described as the most beautiful race to ever exist in the world and, when seen close up, have the most flawless skin and beautiful faces anyones every seen. They are becoming increasingly rare in Harvaena, seeing their culture is surrounded by peace, music, intellect, and kindness, most of their race and ancient mainland settlements were wiped out in wars. They hail the Northsoul as their current home, mainly due to the fact it's amost forgotten and very far away from death and daily life. They call themselves, "Children of Mirel" due to their belief in Mirel the Goddess of Creation. Their entire culture surrounds this deity and statues of her can be found in almost every ancient Mirelian settlement. One of the main advantages the Mirelians have is the ability to communicate with people telepathically. Their average lifespan is 12000-14000 years. Dwarves All dwarves (known sometimes as Regula) are shorter in stature than humans, about 4-5 feet tall. They're usually berded and wide shouldred. In relation to all the other races, they're the strongest and have the most stocky builds. Typically, they enjoy rodents as meals irregardless of their keen sense of taste. They love all types of beers, ales, and wines and are the main source of most of the alcoholic beverages in Harvaena. They are proud of their geneology and see the path their ancestors take as either a blessing or a curse to their lives. Dwarves (with the exception of one subspecies) do not use magic. They typically worship their "father" or the fonder of their empire. Being the inital creation of the Titans, the Dwarves came into being around 229 of the first preage and were made for economic gain and laboring. This is mirrored in their lifestyle and their lack of focus for anything but the task at hand. Black Dwarves are darker skinned dwarf cousins of the stone dwarves. They're characterized by their extrodinary greediness. Polygamy isn't banned in Black Dwarf territory and many dwarves practice it. They live underground and their primary export is usually coal. They are rarely seen and typically hide away in their caves. Their average lifespan is 600-800 years. Dwarves of Iron are the dwarves that dwell in the north-eastern flatlands of the Faeng. They can be found throughout Harvaena but most tribes or divisions hail the Faeng flatlands as their origional home. Dwarves of Iron have extrodinarily long beards and focus mainly on crafting and blacksmithing. Dwarves of Iron as usually the most wealthy dwarf subspecies. Unlike other dwarves, they tend to live on the surface of the mountains they mine. They are very greedy with their knowledge and are not usually seen sharing concepts, ideas, or wisdom with foreigners. Their average lifespan is 900-1100 years. Stone Dwarves are the most common of all dwarves. They are sometimes called Mountain Folk. Almost all stone dwarves live underground and are typically masters at stonemasonry and gems. Their beards can assume many different colors. They rarely have allies and are very stingy, greedy, and secritive. Their average lifespan is 800-1000 years. Moon Dwarves are the most advanced dwarven race in existance. You can read more about them by checking out their page. Humans Humans are the most common race in the entirety of Harvaena. They were created by the Tians in the ancient times for military power. Humans, as a creation of the Titans, came existance in Year 278 of the Age of the Titans as a modified version of the Dwarves used specificaly for military advantage in their wars with the Thunder Grove Elves. Over thousands of years, the race developed and evoloved into many different subspecies...nonetheless, all the subspecies of human kept the original "war-like" nature instilled by the Titans thousands of years prior. Their average lifespan is 80-100 years. You can read more about them here . Goblins The similarities between the goblin subspecies are almost non-existant. Swamp Goblins are primarily green or grey and sometimes mixtures of other colors. They are the direct decendants of swamp-residing elves and, as such, they have large pointed ears. Swamp goblins eats a lot of meat and are very territorial, guarding their lands very strictly. They are one of the few dark races to have mastered dragon riding and can often be seen astride black or brass dragons. Their average lifepan is 80-100 years. Orcs are much more far gone from their original foundation race than goblins and are much more feared. Their ears are smaller than goblin ears but their bodies are much more bulkier, large, and muscular. Their homeland is the Vaengr swamps and the southlands of the Faeng Mountains. Their average lifespan is 60-80 years. Cave Goblins are some of the most cunning of the goblin species. They live underground in caves and dark regions of all the mountain ranges. Most practice cannibalism and are merciless fighters...they are always known to fight to the death. Cave Goblin women have one purpose: to breed. Once they become barren they are slain and eaten. They create dark cities in the depths of the mountains and plains and have a very unknown and secret society. Their average lifespan is 90-110 years. Nemose Nemose are the rough-skinned, small pupiled, temperature oblivious beings native to the isles of Py'swoak Kamen. Many modern historians credit them for bringing a distinct philisophical divide between "good" and "evil" to the Harvaena Mainland. Many can be found throughout the main continent of Harvaena, but never in organized groups, only thinly dispersed. Their skin is usually slate colored and they always have two small horns covered by thick hair on their scalp. The big thing that people notice about Nemose is their eyes. They always have brightly colored eyes, and no two isris is the same from Nemose to Nemose. They are not unintelligent and have very profound and deep capability for thought, usaully turning to the sciences and philiosophy. Nemose often move in very jerky movements (similar to insects) but have the capability of moving very fast. Their average lifespan is 500-700 years. Draegena Probably the singlemost mysterous race in the entirety of Harvaena. Draegena are the remnands of the Age of Jema during the time almost all races practiced magical interbreeding. They are the only true remnant of that time and are the creation of the magical breeding between men and dragons. They are absolutely immune to fire and control it naturally. All Draegena are covered in scales and a slelect few have large expansive wings. As a product of the interbreeding, they take the humanoid shape with a typical head covered in dragon features. They usually dwell in caves and prefer to travel alone. Their average lifespan is 1000-1200 years. Goldscales are the only specific subspecies of Draegena, they retain all the traits of the original dreagena but with golden scales. Typically, they are descendants of the Gold Dragon. Category:People